With an ever increasing number of different sized, shaped and weighted boats due to the increasing popularity of this industry, it is recognized that the trailer must securely support the boat carried thereby, and that the boat hull supporting elements quickly conform to the contour of the hull for proper distribution of the weight of the boat and to avoid localized stresses.
Adequate weight distribution for the massive hulls supported by these modern tandem-type boat trailers provides relative ease of maneuverability during loading and launching, and steady towing characteristics.
One manner of support is in the form of rollers, usually of a hard rubber, either in individual units of an in-line nature, or in gangs wherein the rollers form, for example, a box of four or more which are equidistantly spaced and in longitudinal and axial alignment. Certain of these rollers are mounted for rotation about a normally horizontal axis alone, depending on a pivoting action of the roller mounting in a vertical plane, while other rollers are provided with a swiveling or wobbling movement on their own shaft, all to adapt the rollers to the contour of the surface of the boat hull in the most expeditious manner for equally distributing the weight of the hull over the greatest area while providing a positive guide to the hull for loading purposes.